


Nether Totem

by AlisterAzimuth



Category: Ratchet and Clank
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisterAzimuth/pseuds/AlisterAzimuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being incarcerated for the events of Into the Nexus, Vendra contemplates her own morals when she comes across a curious willow-o-wisp like creature who begs for her help, for they have unfinished business in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nether Totem

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe drabble involving Vendra Prog and Alister Azimuth

Four years… four years I was incarcerated in this jail, and I had been foolishly complacent with my jailers, with the promise of a ‘release without bail’ that I have yet to see, and I was close to just quitting this farce, and giving up my hopes of leaving…

At least… until I met this little wisp…

I first met him when I was in the Nether verse, while I was crying.

He had floated up to me, and soothed my nerves significantly, telling me that it was alright, even though I had said cross things to him. He was a stern sounding little thing, with much authority behind his voice that had experienced much in his life. The tiny wisp requested that I take him along, because he needed to go back, as he was in the wrong universe as well. 

I did end up taking him back to the other universe, but the wisp and I ended up being split up while trying to force Mr. Eye back into the Nether verse. I assumed that he might have been a Nether and was sucked back into the Nether verse.

The second time I was in my holding cell, and I had just woken up in the middle of the night. I was taken aback, considering I thought he was a Nether, but nonetheless..

He visited with me in the late hours, telling me about himself, but not telling me what his name was, claiming, 'Everyone has turned their back on me when I say my name.’

One day, he asked me to do something for him.

'We need to go back to the Museum of Intergalactic History in Meridian City. There’s something I need there.’ He had said to me one night, as I was brushing my hair.

'I can’t do anything for you there, since I’ve a long ways to go. Besides, how do I know you’re not using me like Mr. Eye?’ I replied shortly to him, brushing my hair over my shoulder, and sliding a hairband over my forehead, patting it gently.

'Because Mr.Eye used your psychic abilities so he could destroy this universe.’ The wisp began, landing softly in my palms, like a gentle misty fire, warm to the touch… almost like fur.

'I won’t lie by saying I’m using your powers as well, but I intend to help you once I have a physical form, and I know there’s a statue of my likeness in the museum I can use to get around physically.’

'And you simply can’t do this as a wisp?’

'There’s… someone I want to apologize to.’

And then he began his story about how in his past life, he was an esteemed leader of his race, and due to one mistake he made foolishly, caused the demise of that race, and was banished as a result. And for years he has tried to return to his race to redeem himself. One day, he had been found by a deceased friend’s son, Ravoun. But due to conflicting beliefs they had begun to fight each other over the 'Great Clock’ after something he did to the area, caused a meltdown that he had to manually fix, which resulted in his demise.

'If he were able to see me, Vendra, I would have gone to him as a wisp and apologized to him, but, Ravoun is unable to see me due to not being…’ The voice tapered off sadly. I truly felt bad for him.

'What is it do you want me to do, wisp?’

'If I recall correctly, you have a chance of being released tomorrow, correct?’

'Yes. I doubt it will come true though.’ I sighed in response.

'I have a feeling that tomorrow will be different, Ms. Prog. Just, give it a chance. And, if you are released, I humbly request that you take me to the museum for what I need.’

'And if not, small wisp, you will need to find someone else to help you.’

'You have a deal, Ms. Prog.’

The next day, I was released by some miracle, the jailers claiming, 'We’ve teased you long enough for it, so you’re free to go.’

And as I had promised, we went to the Intergalactic Museum of History in Meridian City. 

The wisp had flown ahead of me towards the beasts section, saying 'The access to the wing is a little far, but I’m sure you can reach it.’

After my speculations accused him of trying to take possession of the BioBlitorator, War Grok, and Argonian displays, his tiny orb floated up to the Lombax exhibit.

'Here! What I need is here!!’ He cried, his trail sparking in his eagerness.

When I reached the wing, I saw the wisp circling the statue of an elder Lombax. As if by some trigger, the idle Tourbot began reciting the exhibit’s description:

'Alister Azimuth. He was a great Lombax, until shame and anger got the best of him. To many, he is the villain who put the universe in jeopardy for selfish reasons. To others, he is a hero whose only crime was wanting to correct a mistake.’

’….little wisp… was this you in your past life?’

’…yes.’

'And Ravoun…’

’–Goes by Ratchet nowadays…’

'I see… I’ll help you.’

The tiny wisp flew to me, and his voice earnest, 'You truly mean it, Vendra? You… will help me?’

'Considering that you’ve been so kind to me, I feel like you were just, misunderstood.’

'Misunderstood, I was not, but… I will forever be in your debt for this.’

'So what do you want me to do?’

’…Merge my soul with this statue, and if you are able to slightly scale it down.’

'I can try my best, my friend.’

The tiny wisp enveloped itself in my hand, that soothing feeling of fur encapsulating my hand again, and I placed both of my palms into the base of the statue, closed my eyes and concentrated.

Light

Heavy

Dark

Hot

A rush of chills ran through my body and mind, ending into my fingertips, and sparking magenta violently in response. I kept my hands in place and my eyes closed, listening to the creak of the metal as it was compressed and shrunken. The tiny wisp was silent.

'Nnnnddaaaaah…’

A groan emanated from above my head, and I jerked my arms back, eyes still shut as I heard a solid thud from where the statue once was.

I heard a shuffle, and then the wisp, or Alister, comment, 'Well… It half worked.’

I went to open my eyes, and he immediately halted me saying, 'I!! Would not recommend that Ms. Prog. Since the metal was all melded as one, I… do not have clothes on. Perhaps grab one of the curtains for me to cover myself in temporarily?’

I laughed.

'Will do, General.’


End file.
